I thought it was me you loved
by youkai Otaku
Summary: A cute like story about an OC of mine (named Rei) and Quatre, there is a little 2x4, but nothing that bad. Um, yeah that's about all I have to say about it but hopefully that was enough to get you intreasted in reading it. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hope it's not to bad. 2x4, and maybe some other pairings later on. This first chapter here is from Rei's P.O.V. Rei is my OC. She's Duo's younger sister by two years. And yeah this has been lying on my computer for awhile. Please don't flame me. I know it's probably really bad compared to others but I am a little proud. Oh yeah! I almost forgot the disclaimer. I do not own now or have ever owned Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. There all done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold, almost two in the morning. Darkness seemed to loom about in every corner of Quatre's mansion. Sound was of absence and it seemed like a grave. It sent chills up my spine. I had been downstairs for an hour or so trying to clear my head and think things over. I had just dried my eyes on Duo's large shirt. The damp spots on the shirt were cold when pressed against my bare skin. I still can't get over the fact I broke to tears so quick, especially over something so stupid. No, it wasn't stupid, but what was crying going to do about it? Thank god no one came down to comfort me. It would be hell to explain what happened. That was when I noticed the kitchen was eerier than the rest of the house. I was beginning to hate it, my bare feet always sticking to the ice cold tiles, and the fact that my knee had become the only tool I had to find chairs in the dark. I was surprised no one had awaken to metal clacking and my whispered curses. I caught myself sighing again as I quickly whisked away a stray tear. Thinking of the exchanging looks Duo and Quatre were giving each other at dinner today. "It was probably nothing." I said, trying to convince myself that that was the truth. They had known each other for a year before I met either one, besides what would a rookie like me know anyways? I had gotten used to the boys giving one another loving stares and grasping onto each others hands. They were always doing things like that. Sometimes it was a challenge to keep track of who loved who and who didn't know. To me it seemed like they switched every week. Of course I wasn't naive enough to think this was just normal behavior, but I had learned to look at it that way. I placed my hands over my face and swept my hair back before deciding to head back to my room. I should at least try to get a few hours sleep, before Quatre would burst in with his bright smile. If it were anybody else my greeting would not be very friendly. Yet for Quatre I was willing to capture stars for him, so forcing my lifeless body to move was nothing. In my hands I held a glass of water and hiked up the stairs on feet as soft as moth wings. Duo was usually the best in stealth and was untouchable, but I was quiet pleased with myself (even if it was nothing compared to him).   
  
The creaking of a door made me freeze in my steps. "Who could be awake now?" I asked myself. Calming my breathing and blending into the shadows was completely automatic. I was already out of sight before I realized what I was doing. Eavesdropping was not something I usually do. My plan was to wait for him to leave and then sneak back to my room. But my curiosity got the best of me and I had to see who was breaking curfew. I turned my head slightly and pressed against the wall. Even in this light I could distinguish Duo's chestnut braid. He knocked softly on a door, I was unable to tell who's though. Think, who's was it? Heero was on the right, Wufei was between me and Duo on the left side. My thoughts were interrupted, because as soon as the door opened Duo spoke. "Hi." His voice was soft and mellow. A tone I had heard, yet was not spoken to with. "Hi." The other person answered in almost a mumble, making it impossible to tell who it belonged to. "Did you really mean it?" He started to talk again, and this time I could tell it was Quatre. My mind raced with assumptions. I had to calmly tell myself it could be about anything. Quatre wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that to me. "Of course." Duo answered. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't of said it." It became silent. I thought they had noticed me and my heart beat faster. "You're not uncomfortable with this, are you?" Duo asked. Once again it became silent. I was almost sure this time he had spotted me. My heart was beating so much how could he not hear it? "No." Quatre answered. I felt my heart break and placed a hand over my mouth. Not only in shock but also because I was panting. "It's just, what about the others? I don't like having to do this in secret." If I was not so afraid of being caught I would of fell to my knees then. I could barely see Duo embrace Quatre, through my now tearing eyes. "Don't worry." Duo said. Yet he didn't say it with much feeling, he was probably thinking of Heero. Even though disgusted with myself for thinking this I wished they would just go so I could leave. I was using all the power I could muster to stay silent. If I had to stay out here any longer they would surely spot me. Then it would all be over.   
  
That was the last thing I heard besides Quatre's door closing. I decided not to listen to them and just retreat to my room. I tried to keep the tears from falling but it just hurt so much. This was awful. I don't cry! I never cry. I was a sign of weakness, and when I was spilt from Duo I told myself not to cry ever again. Because I would never reunite with Duo if I was weak. Besides I was only with him for three months, that was hardly enough to cry over. Right? I tried to slice it up as much as I could. Trying to make myself believe he needed me more than I needed him. It wasn't working, I was to heartbroken to look at this long enough to twist it around to my liking. Didn't those three months mean anything though?! I shouldn't have to be rethinking this. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. Of course we didn't tell Duo any of this, he would've flipped, actually we didn't tell anyone. Yet, still. Was Quatre actually capable of cheating on me? Out of all the others he was always so sensitive, so caring, and even if this was Heero's word, perfect. Who would of guessed I was a hopeless romantic? After all technically this was my first love, James had died before we got to share anything. And being in love was a new experience to me. We had slept together, I was probably nothing compared to the others, so maybe that was why he was doing this. It, it had to be. I tightened my fists and felt the glass cup in my hands again. I had almost forgot it was there. With little hesitation I raised the glass and slammed it towards the door. Screaming out, "You jerk!" while doing so. Taking my anger out on the inanimate object didn't make me feel much better. Not to mention it wasn't to much of a good thing for the unsuspecting person to set foot in my room in the morning. I had shouted those words. Aware someone heard that and would rush in asking about my condition I gathered the larger chunks of glass. They were almost impossible to see in this light and I was surprised I had found any. The door to my room opened slowly and I whisked away my tears. Fists shaking, for if Quatre or Duo walked in I wasn't sure what I would do. "Rei-chan? You Ok?" It was Trowa. Quiet, mysterious Trowa. The kind of person who always had a strange aura around him. Making you feel comfortable and able to talk to him about anything, with an assurance he understood how you felt. I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks again. "Yes." I said, in hopes he would nod and leave. But he had heard the sadness in my voice and approached. "You don't sound Ok." He replied half awake, shuffling over the glass in slippers. I wiped my face again, in a vain attempt to keep it dry. "I'm fine." I muttered, placing the glass on a nearby desk. Trowa wasn't buying it. Even half awake he could still tell when I was lying to him. "What happened?" He sighed taking on the roll of Older Brother. "Nothing." I scowled back. Tearing once more, I resisted the urge to break down and run into his arms. He had probably gone through this thousands of times, and I was beginning to look like an idiot in front of him. He didn't repeat the question, but I could tell he wanted me to talk. "It's just," I started, unable to find the words to explain. How could I tell him, when I couldn't even tell my own brother? "It's just that," Another failed attempt to explain. The tears started to streak faster, and I couldn't help it. Before I realized it I was sobbing uncontrollably and ran into Trowa's chest. I clenched his shirt and tried to stop crying, yet the more I tried the harder it became. He wrapped his arms around me slowly, I was sure he had done this before. Listening to me spill my sob-story was probably worked out into a routine of sympathy acts he had figured out long ago. "Quatre and Duo." I sobbed. This was all Trowa had to hear before he understood. "So you've been with Quatre." He said, sounding more awake. I nodded. I wanted to speak, but a lump had grown in my throat and I was unable to. Trowa's embrace was enough for the moment, and I just held him tightly. We both waited for me to calm down, so I could tell him the real reason I was so upset. Time seemed to fly by quickly before Trowa pushed me back gently, holding my shoulders, looked me deep in the eyes and said, "Now tell me what happened." 


	2. The cliffhanger

A/N:Yo! Sorry this took so long, what with school, my job, and driving classes. This is from Quatre's POV, I wanted to make it Duo's 'cause I could add this little twist, but with Quatre I cut out a chapter, and I didn't really want to make this a long story.  
  
As most of you know I am starting over, so hopefully this will be better than the last one.  
  
Also this has a little bit of 2x4, if you don't like stuff like that then DON'T READ THIS!! And don't start flaming me on it 'cause this is your warning!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam or it's character's (namely: Duo, Quatre, and Trowa) are not owned by me, but Rei is! So no taking her!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two in the morning, and I continue to stay awake. I'm not sure why I have kept sleep one step behind me, but this is not the first time I've seen the moon at this hour. I gusse the main thing that kept me up was my guilt. I was cheating on Rei. Yet what was worst was that it was with her brother, Duo. Of course I felt bad, and I'd always try to break one of them off. Only I never got enough gut to. I had become to acustom to the spoiled little rich boy role. I always got what I wanted, and I wanted the both of them.  
  
The sudden knock on my door startled me a little. My heart continued to pound uncontrolablly as I felt the block of ice that was my doorknob slip into my fingers. The door opened a portal to were Duo stood. Black sweat pants and a dark gray tank-top were his attire. "Hi." He spoke. I repeated what he said with little enthusiasm. "Did you really mean it?" I asked. In the back of my mind I could hear myself screaming to just stop this now. "Of course. If I didn't, then I wouldn't of said it." Duo replied. I didn't answer. Somehow I had let this spiral horribly out of control. "You're not uncomfortable with this, are you?" He asked. I shook my head in fear, not wanting to speak the truth once again. "No." I started slowly. I knew that I had to choose and one name stood out clear and bold in my mind. Duo. "It's just, what about the others? I don't like having to do this in secret." I knew that with those words I had sealed my choice, and Rei had come up short. "Don't worry." Duo smiled gently before placing his arms around me in a tight hug.  
  
That was the last of Rei. Now I had no choice but to break it off with her. I began to wish I could take back what I said, Duo began to remind me off Rei. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, or the other half of me that still longed for her was showing me what I would be missing. They had the same soft laugh, the same inviting smile, and the same deep cobalt blue eyes that meant the world to me. "What?" Duo asked innocently as one of his sleeves fell slightly down his shoulder. "Nothing." I replied, I had already chosen and now was not the time to lament. Duo lead me to my bed and waited for me to lay down first. I must admit, I yearned for warmer sheets but I only had myself to blame for their lack. We started off slow. He placed me down gently undoing the buttons to my night shirt while nibbling on my ear. My breath started to draw short and quicken, as I felt his hand slip delicatly downward. Yet somehow the excitment and lust I usually felt had lessened.  
  
"Duo," I began to pant. He stopped abruptly and looked down at me. "Duo I-" My words were cut short by the sound of shattering glass. He sat up quickly and I pulled my sheets up to my chin, we were both prepared to fake innocence if someone walked in unexpectidly. After what seemed like hours of forced, quiete breathing and being so possibly stiff we would not of been out of place in a wax museum, Duo turned to me. "It was probably nothing." His optimism never ceased to amaze me. Even if it wasn't enough to ease my fears. I knew fully well who had done it. "It sounded like it came from Rei's' room." I panicked. Duo stood up placing his hands to his side. He looked a little disappionted at mention of his sister's name. "It is me that you love, right?" Duo gave me a sideways glance. I felt my face burn and my body tense. "Yes! Yes! Of course it is!" I blurted out. If he were to walk out on me now I would have no one. "It...it always has been." I hated myself for saying those words, but they were true and I meant them. I had finally admitted to myself that I had never really felt strongly about Rei. She was just a tease.  
  
"Fine if you're that worried about it." Duo sighed, giving in to my request. I wasn't to sure how he came to that decsion so quickly, yet he had come to it. To me the trek to Rei's room seemed a bit longer than usual, but Duo and Rei deserved to know the truth. Both of us were surprised to see her door slightly ajar and it wasn't my brain playing tricks on me but I could hear Rei weeping. I began to panic. Had she somehow found out? I cursed myself for wanting to see her. I didn't want her! I hated her! Her hair! Her eyes! Her lips! Everything! I...I hated it all. Duo pushed open the door. I felt my heart break as I watched Rei push Trowa back, the same way any person would act, when they got caught.  
  
Her eyes looked on me with the most strongest loath. I felt as if I wished she would of hated me, for that seemed far better than this undescribable emotion. It was somehow every feeling people looked at as evil and tried to avoid at every turn had all been mashed together and directed toward me. "Rei I-" Without any hesitation, it seemed, her hand came crashing down on my face with every bit of hatred she felt following. Her lips parted as if to curse me but no sound came. Trowa grabbed Rei's hand before she could strike again and tried to keep her away from me. Duo gazed at the three of us in a bewildered state. "I hate you!" Rei screamed. Wasted amounts of energy screamed from her every pore as there was a struggle searching for the breaking point of Trowa's hold. "I hate you!" Tears raced down her cheeks and Rei's strain began to die down. "Why?"  
  
Even if I did hate her, nothing can bring a man down more that a sobbing female. Well, with the exception of knowing you're the one who made her feel that. "Why?" She questioned again in almost a whisper. This would of been easier to explain if Duo and Trowa where not there. Before I could answer Rei looked up at me with her stunning blue eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what she said next. "Do you love him?" She asked in the same tone, eyes glanicing at Duo for no more than a second. I nodded slowly and bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan." She looked at me as if I didn't know the meaning of the word (and I didn't even want to see Duo's expression). "Quatre," She paused. "I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Yes finally done! I love this cliffhanger! Hopefully now I'll get some more reveiws. But tell me what cha' think. I actually like this better than chapter one. 


End file.
